יהודים בסתר
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית יהודים בסתר היא מונח ליהודים אשר חושפים עצמם בפומבי לאמונה אחרת ( המקור מKryptos היווני," מוסתר "). כך למשל הם האנוסים], היהודים שהם הצאצאים המקיימים מסורות יהודיות אחדות של אבותיהם תוך שמירה בפומבי לדת אחרת. המונח מיושם היסטורי במיוחד ליהודים אירופי שהצהירו אמונים לדת הקתולית. התופעה קשורה במיוחד עם ספרד בעת החדשה המוקדמת. (הערות ומראה מקומות ראו בערך המקורי) אירופה באופן רשמי, יהודים שהמירו את הדת בספרד במאה ה -14 וה -15 היו ידועים כ"נוצרים חדשים" (Cristianos Nuevos) , אך בדרך כלל נקראו בידי בני עמם אנוסים . אלו שבאו מספרד ומפורטוגל עברו חקיקה המגבילה את זכויותיהם במדינות האם והמושבות. למרות הסכנות של האינקוויזיציה, רבים מהאנוסים המשיך בסתר ובדיסקרטיות לקיים הטקסים יהודים. באיים הבלאריים, האנוסים כונו בשם Chuetas, והצהירו בפומבי על אמונתם הקתולית אבל באופן פרטי דבק ביהדות לאחר גירוש ספרד של 1492 ובמהלך פעולותיה של האינקוויזיציה הספרדית. קהילה זו היא בין היהודים האנוסים הידועים. קיום היהדות בסתר הייתה קיימת גם בתקופות קודמות, כאשר יהודים נאלצו להמיר דתם על ידי השליטים של מקומות מגוריהם . כמה מחסידיו היהודים של שבתי צבי (השבתאים) באופן רשמי התאסלם, ולאחר מכן חסידיו של יעקב פרנק ("הפרנקיסטים") באופן רשמי התנצר, אבל שמרו על היבטים של גרסותיהם של יהדות משיחית. האנוסים התמידו ברוסיה ובמדינות מזרח אירופה מושפעות מברית המועצות לאחר עלייתו של קומוניזם עם מהפכה רוסית משנת 1917. במקום להיות נאלץ להמיר, כל הדת שנחשבה בלתי רצוי, אם כי כמה דתות הורשו להמשיך תחת השגחה קפדנית על ידי המשטר. מאז סוף הקומוניזם, אנשים רבים במדינות ברית המועצות לשעבר, כוללים צאצאי יהודים, לקחו את בפומבי את האמונה של משפחותיהם שוב. "יהודים בלמונטה" של פורטוגל, מהמאה ה -12, שמר על מסורת חשאית חזקה במשך מאות שנים. קהילה כולה שרדה בסודיות על ידי שמירה על מסורת של נישואי תערובת ומסתיר את כל הסימנים החיצוניים של אמונתם. הם ושיטות העבודה שלהם התגלו רק במאה ה-20. המסורת הספרדית העשירה שלהם של האנוסים ליהדות היא ייחודית. רק לאחרונה הם לפנות יהודים אחרים. חלק החברה מצהירים יהדות אורתודוכסית, אם כי רבים עדיין שומר על המסורת שלהם בני מאת שנתי. Chuetas ראו גם ערך מורחב:Majorcan_Descendants_of_Spanish_Jews Chuetas הם מיעוט באיים הבלאריים האי מיורקה שמוצאם כמעט לחלוטין מהיהודים אנוסים, אולץ להמיר את הדת בשנת 1391. "Xueta" המונח ממש מתרגם ל"חזיר" בשפה קטלאנית , בדומה לספרדית הישנה ( קסטיליאנית ) ומונח'' אנוסים, שניהם אותה המשמעות. כיום, הם מהווים אוכלוסייה של 20,000-25,000 על אי של 750,000, יש להם מוצהרים קתולי במשך מאות שנים, אך רק לאחרונה ראה בהפחתת מתחים עם Majorcans האתני. על פי כמה אורתודוכסית רבי ים, רוב Xuetes הוא כנראה יהודים תחת הלכה יהודי (על ידי ירידה מאמהות יהודיות) בשל השיעור הנמוך של נישואי תערובת עם קבוצות מחוץ . רק לאחרונה יש נישואי תערובת בין שתי הקבוצות היו שכיח יותר או מורגשת. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, גרמניה הנאצית היה ידוע שלחצה על הרשויות הדתיות מיורקה לכניעה לXuetes, ממוקד, בגלל מוצאם היהודי. על פי דיווחים הרשויות הדתיות סרבו לבקשה הנאצית. אחדים מקבוצה זו הצטרפו ליהדות הרישמית. Neofiti Neofiti הייתי קבוצה של יהודים אנוסים המתגוררת בממלכת סיציליה שכלל את האי סיציליה לא רק אבל כמעט את כל דרום איטליה מ -13 למאות ה -16. אסיה יש, או היו, כמה קהילות של אנוסים בארצות מוסלמיות. אבותיו של Daggatun S כנראה שמר על המנהגים היהודים שלהם זמן רב לאחר אימוצן נקוב של האיסלאם. קהילה גדולה של אנוסים חיה ב[ משהד], ליד Khorassan, שבו הם היו ידוע בשם "ג'דיד אל איסלאם", שהיו המוני התאסלם סביב שינה 1839. רוב הקהילה זו יצאה לישראל בשנת 1946, אבל חלקם הומר למוסלמים ולחיות באיראן היום במרכז איראן איאן כפר Sebe, מנהגים מקומיים מוסלמים בפועל יהודים רבים, כגון נשים הדלקת נר ביום שישי בלילה (ערב השבת יהודי ). לפני השקיעה ביום שישי, הם מכינים מדורה קטנה שהם משאירים בכל רחבי יום שבת, כדי שלא להצית את האש בשבת. צפון אמריקה ישנם שלושה מרכיבים היסטורי ברורים לשורשים קולוניאליים של האנוסים יהדות, במידה רבה, מוגבלים לשטחים ספרדי שנערך במקסיקו, כל אחד עם היבטים גיאוגרפיים ובזמן שונים: שורשים קולוניאליים מוקדמים, במחוז הגבול של נואבו לאון, ומאוחר יותר מחוזות גבול צפוניים. יש המסורות היהודיות האנוסים היסטוריות מורכבות ומוטבעות בדרך כלל בתערובת של syncretic הקתולי ומסורת יהדות. במובנים רבים פרקטיקות יהדות מתחדשות שיקוף עמים ילידים "שמירת המסורת שלהם התאמנו באופן רופף תחת צעיף קתולי. בנוסף, קתוליות היו syncretic, סופגים מסורות אחרות ויצירת דת חדשה קריאולי. התקופה קולוניאלית מוקדמת - המאה ה -16 עם זאת, בפורטוגל בשנת 1497 הוציאה צו דומה שיעילות המרה כל הילדים היהודים שנותרו, מה שהופך אותם מחלקות של המדינה, אלא אם כן ההורים גם התגיירו. לכן, רבים מהמהגרים היהודים האנוסים המוקדמים למקסיקו בימים הקולוניאליים המוקדמים היו ראשון מבחינה טכנית לפורטוגזית הדור השנייה עם שורשים ספרדיים לפני ש. מספר המהגרים פורטוגזיים כאלה היה משמעותי מספיק, כי את התווית של "פורטוגזית" הפכה לשם נרדפת ל" יהודי "בכל המושבות הספרדיות. הגירה למקסיקו הציע אפשרויות סחר רווחיות במושבה מאוכלסת היטב עם תרבות ספרדית המתהווה מתאזנת על ידי אוכלוסייה שאינה נוצרית גדולה. מהגרים חשבו התרבות תהיה סובלנית יותר, שכן האדמות היו מאוכלסת על ידי עמים ילידי אופן גורף שאינם נוצרים. פקידים קולוניאליים האמינו כי רבים יהודים אנוסים היו נוסעים למקסיקו במהלך המאה ה -16 והתלוננו במסמכים כתובים לספרד כי החברה הספרדית במקסיקו תהפוך יהודי באופן משמעותי. פקידים מצאו וגינו בתי כנסת חשאיים במקסיקו סיטי. בשלב זה, המנהלים קולוניאליים הנהיגו עורכי הדין של הדם הטהור, שאסר הגירה למקסיקו חדש נוצרי s נוצרים ישנים (כריסטיאנו נואבו), כלומר כל מי שלא יכול להוכיח להיות לפחות בשלושת דורות האחרונים. במהלך תקופה זו, הממשל יזם את האינקוויזיציה המקסיקנית על מנת להבטיח את האורתודוקסיה הקתולית של כל המהגרים למקסיקו. מקסיקו האינקוויזיציה הייתה גם פרוס באופן מסורתי כדי להבטיח אורתודוקסיה של עמים ילידים מומרים. הקורבנות הראשונים של שריפה או מכוניות דה פה האינקוויזיציה המקסיקנית היו מומרים ילידים שהורשעו בכפירה או האנוסים הורשעו התקפי לאמונת אבותיהם . פרט למחוז נואבו לאון'', ייזום של דיני טהרת הדם מופחת ההגירה של אנוסים. נואבו לאון - 1590s לתחילת המאה ה -17 ההיסטוריה של הקולוניזציה של מקסיקו יכולה להיות מתוארת כהתרחבות צפונה על הגאוגרפיה עוינת יותר ויותר מאוכלסת היטב על ידי שבטים הכעיסו וקונפדרציות רופפות של עמים ילידים שכבשו. ספרד מימנו את ההתרחבות תוך ניצול עושר מינרלים, באמצעות עמים ילידים ככוח עבודה במכרות, והקמת'' Ranchos'' לגיוס בעלי החיים. אזור בעייתי אחד היה מרחב גדול המכסה הרבע צפון המזרחי של ספרד החדשה (נואבה אספניה). Chichimec, האפצ'י ושבטים אחרים היו עמידים להתנצרות ו" התישבות ". הם נתפסו כדי להבהיר את הגבול ('' פרונטרה) אזור פורעי חוק ולא מיושב. לואיס Carvajal y de la Cueva היה רואה חשבון פורטוגזית ניו נוצרית מלוכה שקיבל שכר מלוכה ליישב נואבו לאון, מרחב גדול של קרקע בגבול העוין. באופן משמעותי, באמנת Carvajal y de la Cueva קיבל פטור מהדרישה הרגילה שהוא יוכיח שכל המתיישבים החדשים היו "נוצרים ישנים" ולא יהודים או מוסלמים מומרים לאחרונה. פטור זה אפשר לאנשים, במיוחד יהודים אנוסים, לבוא לנואבו לאון שנאסרו באופן חוקי מלהיכנס ספרד החדשה במקום אחר רבים מ100 החיילים ו -60 העובדים Carabajal היה מורשה להביא לניו ספרד היו אנוסי יהודית http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=138&letter=C: Carabajal.. גישה 5 מרס 2011. עם Carvajal כמושל, מונטריי הוקם כמרכז, כיום במצב של נואבו לאון. בתוך כמה שנים, כמה אנשים דיווחו למקסיקו סיטי שטכסים יהודים המתבצעים במחוז ומאמצים להמיר עמים ילידי עובדי אלילים היו רופפים צפון . הפעילות הכלכלית העיקרית שלו וCarvajal מקורביו נראה כי לכידה אינדיאנים ולמכור אותם לעבדות סגן המושל של Carvajal, גספר דה סוסה Castaño, בראשות משלחת גדולה ל[ מקסיקו] בשינה 1591, במאמץ להקים מושבה. Castaño נעצר למסע בלתי מורשה ונידון בגלות הפיליפינים. גזר הדין מאוחר יותר התהפכו אבל הוא כבר נהרג במרד עבדים המונד , ג'ורג' פ 'וריי, Apapito, הגילוי מחדש של ניו מקסיקו, 1580-1594'', אלבוקרקי:. U של NM עיתונות, 1966, עמ '48, 245-301 המושל, בני המשפחה הקרובים שלו, ואחרים מהפמליה שלו נקראו להופיע בפני האינקוויזיציה במקסיקו סיטי. הם נעצרו ונכלאו. המושל מת לאחר מכן בבית הסוהר, ואילו בני משפחתו שוקמו. אחד מהם היה אנה Carvajal, אחייניתו של הנגיד. היא ואחרים נלקחו בשבי מאוחר יותר שוב ונידונו לשריפת על המוקד להתקפי. האחיינים של המושל שינו את שמם לLumbroso. אחד מהם היה יוסף Lumbroso, הידוע גם לואיס דה Carvajal אל Mozo, שהוא אמר לי מל את עצמו במדבר כדי להתאים את ההלכה יהודית. זכרונותיו, מכתבים ושיא האינקוויזיציה לשרוד. שני אחיינים אחרים גם שינו את שמם לLumbroso והגרו לאיטליה, שבו הם הפכו לרבנים מפורסמים. כאשר הנגיד Carvajal היה במשרד, בעיר מונטריי הפכה ליעד עבור יהודים אנוסים אחרים מרגיש את הלחץ של האינקוויזיציה המקסיקנית בדרומו של השטח. לפיכך, את סיפורו של נואבו לאון והמייסד של מונטריי הם משמעותיים כפי שהוא משך מהגרים אנוסים יהודים מכל החלקים ספרד החדשה. הם יצרו אחת הקהילות יהודים המוקדמות ביותר הקשורות במקסיקו קודם לכן. (הקהילות היהודיות במקסיקו המודרנית שיהדותם בגלוי שלא הוקמו עד העלייה הניכרת ממזרח אירופה, טורקיה וסוריה בסוף המאה ה -19 והמאה ה -20). שטחים מקסיקניים לשעבר במאה ה -17 של ימינו ארה"ב מערבי המאה ה -18 בשל פעילותה של האינקוויזיציה המקסיקנית בנואבו ליאון, צאצאי האנוסים יהודים רבים היגרו למושבות אחרות גבול מערבה לנתיבי הסחר העוברים דרך עיירות סייר Madres אוקסידנטל וצ'יוואווה, הארמוסילו וCananea (כנען) ועוד יותר צפונה על לסחור בדרך לפאסו דל נורטה (חוארז / אל פאסו) וסנטה פה (שתי הערים במחוז לאחר מכן הקולוניאלי של ניו מקסיקו), Bisbee אריזונה וקצת פחות באלטה קליפורניה. בספרד לשעבר שנערך בצפון ספרד החדשה (מודרני דרום מערב ארצות הברית), שחלק היספני הקתולים הצהירו אמונה שהם הם צאצאי יהודים אנוסים והחלו להתאמן יהדות. לעתים קרובות הם מצטטים כזכרונות ראיות של קרובי משפחה מבוגרות מתאמנים מסורות יהודיות. האנוסים של ניו מקסיקו תועדו על ידי מספר חוקרים במחקר כוללים המוני מ 'סטנלי, ג'נט ליבמן ג'ייקובס, שולמית הלוי, וסת' ד קונין רק חוקר אחד, פולקלור יהודית Neulander, כבר ספקן אותנטיות של שושלת היהודי של Hispanos של מערב, היא טוענת שמסורות זכרו אלה יכולים להיות אלה של אשכנזים, ולא ספרדיים, יהודים ואולי ייבנו זכרונות בשל הצעה על ידי חסידים. היא גם טוענת כי את המסורת היהודיות נהוגה על ידי קרובי משפחה מבוגרות הוצגו על ידי קבוצות של האוונגליסטית פרוטסטנטי נוצרי ים שרכש בכוונה והעסיק מסורת יהודית כחלק ממנהגי הדת שלהם. התאוריה של Neulander טופלה ישירות בזהויות ג'אגלינג של קונין ספר ": זהות ומקוריות בין האנוסים ". לאחרונה, האוונגליסטית פרוטסטנטי נוצרי ים פתח קבוצות מיסיונריות שמטרתם טיפוח דוקטרינה האוונגליסטית בקהילות אמריקניות Southwestern בי אנוסים היהדות שרדה. זמנים נוכחיים על פי מחקר שנערך לאחרונה (דצמבר 2008) שפורסם בכתב העת האמריקנית לגנטיקה של אדם, 19.8 אחוזים מהספרדים המודרניים (ופורטוגזית) יש דנ"א המשקף מוצא יהודי ספרדי (לעומת 10.6 אחוזים שיש דנ"א המשקפים אבות המורי. התוצאה הספרדית עומדת בסתירה או לא משוכפל בכל הגוף של מחקרים גנטיים שנעשו באיברים וכבר רלטיביזציה על ידי המחברים עצמם ונחקרו על ידי סטיבן אופנהיימר שמעריך כי הגירות קודמות הרבה, לפני 5,000 עד 10,000 שנים ממזרח הים התיכון עשויים גם להיות אחראית לאומדנים הספרדיים . "הם באמת בהנחה שהם מחפשים בהגירה זו של מהגרים יהודים, אבל את אותן שושלות יכולה הוכנסו בנאוליתי". אותם החוקרים במחקר שנערך לאחרונה גם (אוקטובר 2008) מיוחסים ביותר מאותם שושלות באיבריה והאיים הבלאריים כמו של שאר origin.The הפניקי של מחקרים גנטיים שנעשה בספרד מעריכים את תרומת מאורי החל 2.5/3.4% ל -7.7%. מחקר גנטי שנערך לאחרונה, עם זאת, הוכיח כי היספאנים רבים של מערב אמריקה עשויים להיות צאצא של אנוסים (יהודים ספרדיים שהמירו את הדת הקתולית). מייקל האמר, פרופסור מחקר באוניברסיטת אריזונה ומומחה בגנטיקה יהודי, אמר שפחות מ 1% מאינם אנטישמים, אבל יותר מארבעה פעמים האוכלוסייה היהודיה בעולם, ברשותו של גבר ספציפי " סמן כהנים "(שבעצמו אינו מתבצע בהכרח על ידי כל היהודים, אך נפוצה בקרב יהודים בטענה ממוצא כהנים תורשתיים), ושל 30 78 היספאנים נבדקו ב[ מקסיקו] (38.5% ) נמצאו כנישאים. בדיקות ה-DNA של אוכלוסיות היספניות גם גילו שבין 10% ל -15% מהגברים המתגוררים בניו מקסיקו, דרום טקסס וצפון מקסיקו יש כרומוזום Y כי עקבות בחזרה למזרח התיכון. < נ"צ> אין כל ודאות שהשושלות הללו הן במזרח התיכון, כפי שהם יכולים להיות גם השפעה אפריקאית פניקית קודם לכן ולאחר מכן בצפון. תוניסאית גם דרגה גבוהה מאוד עם סמן כרומוזום Y הקשור לכהנים. יכול להיות שיש חיבור צפון אפריקה לזה גם כן. אין סמן ה-DNA יהודי ספציפי ועם יישוב כל כך הרבה מורים ופיניקי בספרד אחד לא יכול להגיד לי הדת של אבות סבלים. בצפון מקסיקו, מונטריי, עיר הבירה של המדינה נואבו לאון, שחולק גבול עם טקסס, הוא אמר להכיל צאצאי האנוסים. הכנסייה ב[ Agualeguas], נואבו לאון, מקסיקו אכן יש מגן דוד מתחת לצלב הנוצרי על גבי גג המקומר חלונות. המצב של חליסקו יש כמה ערים עם מספר גדול של אנוסים, בעיקר גוודלחרה, סיודאד גוזמן, ו פורטו Vallarta, אם כי יציב זרם של אשכנזי יהודים ממזרח אירופה בסוף המאה ה -19 ובתחילת לאמצע המאה ה -20 במקסיקו סיטי, גוודלחרה, ו[ Veracruz] גם ידוע. באזור העיר העתיק של אלבוקרקי ניו מקסיקו, הכנסייה הקתולית סן פליפה דה נרי, שנבנתה בשנת 1793 כדי להחליף את כנסיית מיסיון 1706 המקורית, מכיל מגן דוד בצדדים ימני והשמאליים של המזבח; עדות להשפעתו של האנוסים יהודים בניו מקסיקו. ניתן למצוא סמלים יהודים רבים על מצבות בית קברות בצפון ניו מקסיקו, יחד צלבים קתולים לוואי. http://members.virtualtourist.com/m/p/m/d4efb/ כיום, ישנם כ -40,000 יהודי מקסיקני, הן אשכנזי ו ספרדי. חוקרים וההיסטוריונים אומרים שהמספר יעלה במידה ניכרת אם אנוסים (או אנוסים) נכללו באומדנים אלה. מרכזי, דרום אמריקה והאיים הקריביים כמו במערב אמריקה, במחלקה של Antioquia, קולומביה, כמו גם בגדול יותר אזור פייס, משפחות רבות גם להחזיק מסורות וחשבונות שבעל פה של מוצא יהודי. באוכלוסייה זו, ניתוח גנטי כרומוזום Y הראה המוצא של מייסדים בעיקר מ" דרום ספרד, אלא גם מצביע על כך שחלק קטן הגיע מצפון איבריה וכי חלק אולי היה מוצא ספרדי " יעד מקלט בטוח ל[ ספרדיים | ספרדי] אנוסים במושבה הספרדית היה סנטה קרוז דה לה סיירה "הפרידה España, עולם הספרדים לזכור", שנכתב על ידי הווארד. שחר בשנת 1557 רבים אנוסים הצטרף Ñuflo דה צ'אבס והיו בין החלוצים שהקימו את העיר. "ההיסטוריה של העם היהודי", שנכתב על ידי אלי בירנבאום < / Ref> במהלך המאה כמה אנוסים ה -16 שעמד בפני רדיפות האינקוויזיציה מהרשויות מקומית ובקרבת המקום פוטוסי, לה פאס ו לה פלטה גם עברתי לסנטה קרוז לזה היה היישוב העירוני המבודד ביותר ובגלל האינקוויזיציה לא טרחה אנוסים יש "סערה עננים מעל המקלט הבוליביאני", שנכתב על ידי שרי Mangan לעיר גבול זו היה אמור להיות חיץ לפורטוגזית ו[ אנשים | גוארני] פשיטות שאיימו במכרות של פרו. כמה מהם התיישבו בעיר של סנטה קרוז והעיירות הסמוכות של Vallegrande, Postrervalle, פורטאצ'ואלו, Terevinto, Pucarà, בוליביה, Cotoca ואחרים. "לוס Judíos דה Vallegrande", אל Deber, שנכתב על ידי מריו רואדה Peña, 23 נובמבר 1995 כמה מהמשפחות הקתוליות העתיקות ביותר בסנטה קרוז הם למעשה ממוצא יהודי; עקבות של פרקטיקות יהדות הם עדיין בחיים וביניהם גם להשפיע על שאר הקהילה. כאחרון כשנת 1920, מספר משפחות השתמרו מקלות נר שבעה קנים ומנות מוגשת מבושלים עם זכרונות כשרה שיטות. זה עדיין נהוג בקרב משפחות ישנות מסוימות להדליק נרות ביום שישי בשעה שקיעה ולהתאבל על מותם של קרובי משפחה יקרות על הרצפה. אחרי כמעט חמישה מאות שנים, חלק מצאצאיהם של משפחות אלה עדיין להכיר במוצאם היהודי, אבל בפועל קתוליות (במקרים מסוימים עם איזה יהודי הסינקרטיזם). חלק אנוסים שהוקמו בפאתי סן חוזה, קוסטה ריקה מאז המאה ה -16. הם עברו כקתולים בציבור והתאמנו הטקסים היהודים שלהם בפרטיות. בעיירה Itzkazú (היום המודרני Escazu) חלק מהמשפחות האנוסים יהודים לא יכולה להשיג סודיות מוחלטת של המצב והמקומיים התחילו לקשר את הטקסים שלהם ותפילות לא מובנהיות בעברית ככישוף. מאז, Escazu כבר ידוע בפולקלור Costarrican כעיר ¨ ¨ של המכשפות. בפרו, אנוסים הגיעו בזמן של הכיבוש הספרדי. בתחילה, הם חיו ללא הגבלות בגלל האינקוויזיציה לא הייתה פעילה בפרו בתחילת מלכות המשנה. לאחר מכן, עם כניסתו של האינקוויזיציה, נוצרים חדשים החלו להיות נרדפים, וכן, במקרים מסוימים, הוצאו להורג. בתקופה זו, אנשים אלה מכונים לעתים "אנוסי", מומרים ("אנוסים"), ו" nuevos Cristianos "(נוצרים חדשים) גם אם הם לא היו בין הגרים המקוריים מיהדות וחונכו כקתולים. צאצאיהם של אלה מוצא היהודי הספרדי הקולוניאלי מתנצרים התיישב בעיקר בצפון של הרי האנדים ושל הג'ונגל הגבוה של פרו, והם היו מתבוללים לאנשים מקומיים. בנוסף ליישובים אלה, קתולים-דגילה קהילות שהם צאצאיהם של אנוסים הם אמרו להתקיים ב[ הדומיניקנית], קובה, ג'מייקה, פורטו ריקו <שם ref = " קלרה "/> ובמדינות דוברות ספרדי אחרות שונות של דרום אמריקה, כמו ארגנטינה, ונצואלה, צ'ילה ו אקוודור. מיישובים אלה מגיע הפתגם, "על ידי אמונה קתולית, יהודי בדם". כל היישובים הנ"ל היו שטחים לשעבר גם את האימפריות הספרדיות או פורטוגזית, שבו האינקוויזיציה סופו של דבר ואחריו והמשיכה לחקור אנוסים שהתיישבו שם. האינקוויזיציה סבלה כבר במושבות ממה שהוא היה בספרד עצמה מפורסם אנוסים * נשיא דונה גרציה מנדס היה בנקאי בינלאומי מהמאה ה -16 שיצרו רשת שבריחה הצילה אלפי אנוסים מהאינקוויזיציה. היא גם הייתה פטרון של (יהודי) סופרים, ודיפלומט מטעם אנשיה, שגם ניסו להתחיל מדינת ישראל מודרנית. * לואיס דה Carvajal היה המושל של המדינה נואבו לאון, צפון מקסיקו במחוז שבו ההגבלה נגד עלייה מ[ אנוסים] היה רגועה כדי כדי לעודד את ההגירה לגבול סכנה-רצוף. הוא היה אחראי להבאת קבוצה משמעותית של חיים יהודים האנוסים אנוסים בפורטוגל מאז גירוש משנת 1492. * לואיס דה Carvajal אל Mozo, היה אחיינו של חוזה לואיס Carvajal y de la Cueva, האנוסים היהודי מהתקופה הקולוניאלית הספרדית היחיד שהזיכרונות נשמרו. * אנטוניו פרננדז Carvajal היה סוחר פורטוגזית בלונדון: "כמו אנוסים אחרים בלונדון, Carvajal התפלל בכנסייה הקתולית של השגריר הספרדי, בעת ששחק תפקיד מוביל בקהילה יהודית בסוד, שנפגשה בחשאי בו זמנית בית הכנסת בCreechurch ליין " * כמה חוקרים של מדעי היהדות מאמין כי מיגל דה סרוונטס אולי היה אנוסים יהודי או ממוצא יהודי האנוסים * רודריגו לופז., אנוסים שנמלטו מפורטוגל לאנגליה והפכו לרופא המלכה אליזבת הראשונה המקור Crypto-Judaism is the secret adherence to Judaism while publicly professing to be of another faith; practitioners are referred to as "crypto-Jews" (origin from Greek kryptos - κρυπτός, 'hidden'). The term crypto-Jew is also used to describe descendants who maintain some Jewish traditions of their ancestors while publicly adhering to other faiths. The term is especially applied historically to European Jews who professed Catholicism. }} }} }} }} }} The phenomenon is especially associated with early modern Spain, following the expulsion of the Jews in 1492.Levine Melammed, Renee. "Women in Medieval Jewish Societies." Women and Judaism: New Insights and Scholarship. Ed. Frederick E. Greenspahn. New York: New York University Press, 2009. 105-106. Europe Officially, Jews who converted in Spain in the 14th and 15th centuries were known as ''Cristianos Nuevos'' (New Christians), but were commonly called conversos. Spain and Portugal passed legislation restricting their rights in the mother countries and colonies. Despite the dangers of the Inquisition, many conversos continued to secretly and discreetly practice Jewish rituals.See David M. Gitlitz, Secrecy and Deceit: The Religion of the Crypto-Jews (Albuquerque: University of New Mexico Press, 2002). In the Balearic Islands, numerous conversos, also called Chuetas, publicly professed Roman Catholicism but privately adhered to Judaism after the Alhambra decree of 1492 and during the Spanish Inquisition. They are among the most widely-known crypto-Jews. Crypto-Judaism dates back to earlier periods when Jews were forced or pressured to convert by the rulers of places they lived in. Some of the Jewish followers of Sabbatai Zevi (Sabbateans) formally converted to Islam, and later followers of Jacob Frank ("Frankists") formally converted to Christianity, but maintained aspects of their versions of Messianic Judaism. Crypto-Jews persisted in Russia and Eastern European countries influenced by the Soviet Union after the rise of Communism with the Russian Revolution of 1917. Rather than being forced to convert, all religion was regarded as undesirable, although some faiths were allowed to continue under strict supervision by the regime. Since the end of Communism, many people in former Soviet states, including descendants of Jews, have publicly taken up the faith of their families again. The "Belmonte Jews" of Portugal, dating from the 12th century, maintained strong secret traditions for centuries. A whole community survived in secrecy by maintaining a tradition of intermarriage and hiding all external signs of their faith. They and their practices were discovered only in the 20th century. Their rich Sephardic tradition of Crypto-Judaism is unique. Only recently did they contact other Jews. Some now profess Orthodox Judaism, although many still retain their centuries-old traditions. Xuetes The Xueta are a minority on the Balearic island of Majorca (Mallorca) who are descended almost entirely from crypto-Jews, forced to convert in 1391. The term "xueta" literally translates to "pig" in Catalan, similar to the old Spanish (Castilian) term and marrano, both of the same meaning. Today, they comprise a population of 20,000–25,000 on an island of 750,000; they have professed Roman Catholicism for centuries but have only recently seen a lessening in tensions with ethnic Majorcans. According to some Orthodox rabbis, the majority of Xuetes are probably Jewish under Jewish law (by descent from Jewish mothers) due to the low rate of intermarriage with outside groups. Only recently have intermarriages between the two groups been more prevalent or noticeable. During World War II, Nazi Germany was known to have pressured Majorcan religious authorities into surrendering the Xuetes, targeted because of their Jewish ancestry. Reportedly the religious authorities refused the Nazi request. Several Xuetes are reported to have "reconverted" to Judaism. Some have become rabbis. Neofiti The Neofiti were a group of crypto-Jews living in the Kingdom of Sicily which not only included the island of Sicily but nearly all of Southern Italy from the 13th to the 16th centuries. Asia There are, or have been, several communities of Crypto-Jews in Muslim lands. The ancestors of the Daggatuns probably kept up their Jewish practises a long time after their nominal adoption of Islam. A large community of Crypto-Jews lived in Mashhad, near Khorassan, where they were known as "Jedid al-Islam", who were mass-converted to Islam around 1839. Most of this community left for Israel in 1946, but some have converted into Muslims and live in Iran today. In the central Iranian village of Sebe, local Muslims practice many Jewish customs, such as women lighting a candle on Friday night (the eve of the Jewish Sabbath). Before sundown on Friday, they prepare a small fire which they leave on throughout Saturday, so as not to ignite the fire on Sabbath. North America There are three distinct historical components to colonial roots of crypto-Judaism, largely restricted to Spanish-held territories in Mexico, each with distinct geographical and temporal aspects: early colonial roots, the frontier province of Nuevo León, and the later northern frontier provinces. The crypto-Jewish traditions have complex histories and are typically embedded in an amalgam of syncretic Roman Catholic and Judaic traditions. In many ways resurgent Judaic practices mirrored indigenous peoples' maintaining their traditions practiced loosely under Roman Catholic veil. In addition, Catholicism was syncretic, absorbing other traditions and creating a new creole religion. Early colonial period — 16th century However, Portugal in 1497 issued a similar decree that effectively converted all remaining Jewish children, making them wards of the state unless the parents also converted. Therefore, many of the early crypto-Jewish migrants to Mexico in the early colonial days were technically first to second generation Portuguese with Spanish roots before that. The number of such Portuguese migrants was significant enough that the label of "Portuguese" became synonymous with "Jewish" throughout the Spanish colonies. Immigration to Mexico offered lucrative trade possibilities in a well-populated colony with nascent Spanish culture counterbalanced by a large non-Christian population. Migrants thought the culture would be more tolerant since the lands were overwhelmingly populated by non-Christian indigenous peoples. Colonial officials believed that many crypto-Jews were going to Mexico during the 16th century and complained in written documents to Spain that Spanish society in Mexico would become significantly Jewish. Officials found and condemned clandestine synagogues in Mexico City. At this point, colonial administrators instituted the Law of the Pure Blood, which prohibited migration to Mexico for New Christians (Cristiano Nuevo), i.e. anyone who could not prove to be Old Christians for at least the last three generations. During this time, the administration initiated the Mexican Inquisition to ensure the Catholic orthodoxy of all migrants into Mexico. The Mexico Inquisition was also deployed in the traditional manner to ensure orthodoxy of converted indigenous peoples. The first victims of burnings or autos de fé of the Mexican Inquisition were indigenous converts convicted of heresy or crypto-Jews convicted of relapsing into their ancestral faith. Except for the province of Nuevo León, initiation of the Blood Purity Laws reduced the migration of conversos. Nuevo León — 1590s to early 17th century The history of the colonization of Mexico can be described as a northward expansion over increasingly hostile geography well-populated by angered tribes and loose confederations of indigenous peoples being conquered. Spain financed the expansion by exploiting mineral wealth, using indigenous peoples as labor in mines, and establishing ranchos for raising livestock. One troublesome region was a large expanse covering the North-Eastern quadrant of New Spain (Nueva España). Chichimec, Apache and other tribes were resistant to Christianization and "settling". They were perceived to render the frontier (frontera) a lawless and unsettled region. Luis Carvajal y de la Cueva was a Portuguese New Christian royal accountant who received a royal charter to settle Nuevo León, a large expanse of land in the hostile frontier. Significantly, in the charter Carvajal y de la Cueva received an exemption from the usual requirement that he prove that all new settlers were "old Christians" rather than recently converted Jews or Muslims. This exemption allowed people, especially Crypto-Jews, to come to Nuevo León who were legally barred from entering New Spain elsewhere. Many of the 100 soldiers and 60 laborers Carabajal was authorized to bring to New Spain were Crypto-Jews.Jewish Encyclopedia: Carabajal. Accessed Mar 5, 2011. With Carvajal as governor, Monterrey was established as the center, currently in the state of Nuevo León. Within a few years, some people reported to Mexico City that Jewish rites were being performed in the Northern Province and efforts to convert heathen indigenous peoples were lax. The principal economic activity of Carvajal and his associates seems to have been capturing Indians and selling them into slavery. Carvajal's Lieutenant Governor, Gaspar Castaño de Sosa, led a large expedition to New Mexico in 1591 in an effort to establish a colony. Castaño was arrested for this unauthorized expedition and sentenced to exile in the Philippines. The sentence was later reversed but he had already been killed in a slave revolt.Hammond, George P. and Rey, Apapito, The Rediscovery of New Mexico, 1580-1594, Albuquerque: U of NM Press, 1966, pp. 48, 245-301 The governor, his immediate family members, and others of his entourage were called to appear before the Inquisition in Mexico City. They were arrested and jailed. The governor subsequently died in jail, while his family members were rehabilitated. One of these was Anna Carvajal, a niece of the Governor. She and others were later again taken captive and sentenced to burning at the stake for relapsing. The governor's nephews changed their name to Lumbroso. One of these was Joseph Lumbroso, also known as Luis de Carvajal el Mozo, who is said to have circumcised himself in the desert to conform to Jewish law. His memoirs, letters and inquisition record survive. Two other nephews also changed their names to Lumbroso and migrated to Italy, where they became famous rabbis. When Governor Carvajal was in office, the city of Monterrey became a destination for other crypto-Jews feeling the pressure of the Mexican Inquisition in the south of the territory. Thus, the story of Nuevo León and the founding of Monterrey are significant as it attracted crypto-Jewish migrants from all parts of New Spain. They created one of the earliest Jewish-related communities in earlier Mexico. (The Jewish communities in modern Mexico which practice their Judaism openly were not established until the considerable immigration from eastern Europe, Turkey and Syria in the late 19th century and 20th century.) Former Mexican territories in the modern-day southwestern U.S. 17th century–18th century Due to the activities of the Mexican Inquisition in Nuevo León, many crypto-Jewish descendants migrated to other frontier colonies further west to the trade routes passing through the towns of Sierra Madres Occidental and Chihuahua, Hermosillo and Cananea (Canaan) and further north on the trade route to Paso del Norte (Juarez/El Paso) and Santa Fe (both cities in the then colonial Province of New Mexico), Bisbee Arizona and somewhat less in Alta California. In the former Spanish-held northern New Spain (modern-day Southwestern United States), some Hispanic Roman Catholics have stated a belief that they are descended from crypto-Jews and have started practicing Judaism. They often cite as evidence memories of older relatives practicing Jewish traditions. The crypto-Jews of New Mexico have been documented by several research scholars including Stanley M. Hordes, Janet Liebman Jacobs, Schulamith Halevy, and Seth D. Kunin. Only one researcher, folklorist Judith Neulander, has been skeptical of the authenticity of the Jewish ancestry of Hispanos of the Southwest, she argues that these remembered traditions could be those of Ashkenazi, not Sephardi, Jews and may possibly be constructed memories due to suggestion by proponents. She also argues that the Jewish traditions practiced by older relatives were introduced by groups of Evangelical Protestant Christians who purposely acquired and employed Jewish traditions as part of their religious practices. Neulander's theory has been directly addressed in Kunin's book "Juggling Identities: Identity and Authenticity Among the Crypto-Jews". More recently, Evangelical Protestant Christians have opened missionary groups aimed at cultivating evangelical doctrine in Southwestern American communities where crypto-Judaism had survived. Current times According to a recent study (December 2008) published in the American Journal of Human Genetics, 19.8 percent of modern Spaniards (and Portuguese) have DNA reflecting Sephardic Jewish ancestry (compared to 10.6 percent having DNA reflecting Moorish ancestors. The Sephardic result is in contradiction or not replicated in all the body of genetic studies done in Iberia and has been relativized by the authors themselves and questioned by Stephen Oppenheimer who estimate that much earlier migrations, 5,000 to 10,000 years ago from the Eastern Mediterranean might also have accounted for the Sephardic estimates. "They are really assuming that they are looking at this migration of Jewish immigrants, but the same lineages could have been introduced in the Neolithic". The same authors in also a recent study (October 2008) attributed most of those same lineages in Iberia and the Balearic Islands as of Phoenician origin.The rest of genetic studies done in Spain estimate the Moorish contribution ranging from 2.5/3.4% to 7.7%. Recent genetic research, however, has shown that many Latinos of the American Southwest may be descended from Anusim (Sephardic Jews who converted to Roman Catholicism). Michael Hammer, a research professor at the University of Arizona and an expert on Jewish genetics, said that fewer than 1% of non-Semites, but more than four times the entire Jewish population of the world, possessed the male-specific "Cohanim marker" (which in itself is not necessarily carried by all Jews, but is prevalent among Jews claiming descent from hereditary priests), and 30 of 78 Latinos tested in New Mexico (38.5%) were found to be carriers. DNA testing of Hispanic populations also revealed between 10% and 15% of men living in New Mexico, south Texas and northern Mexico have a Y chromosome that traces back to the Middle East. There is no certainty that these lineages are Middle Eastern, as they could also be of earlier Phoenician and later North African influence. Tunisians also rank very high with the Y- chromosome marker that is related to Cohanim. There could be a North African connection for this as well. There is no specific Jewish DNA marker and with so much Moorish and Phoenician settlement in Spain one cannot tell the religion of the bearers ancestors. In northern Mexico, Monterrey, the capital city of the state of Nuevo León, that shares a border with Texas, is said to contain descendants of Crypto-Jews. The church in Agualeguas, Nuevo León, Mexico indeed has Star of David windows beneath the Christian cross atop the domed roof. The state of Jalisco has several cities with large numbers of Anusim, mainly Guadalajara, Ciudad Guzmán, and Puerto Vallarta, although a steady influx of Ashkenazi Jews from Eastern Europe during the late 19th century and early to mid-20th century into Mexico City, Guadalajara, and Veracruz is also widely known. In the Old Town area of Albuquerque New Mexico, the San Felipe de Neri Catholic Church, built in 1793 to replace the original 1706 mission church, contains a Star of David on the left and right sides of the altar; evidence of the influence of Crypto-Jews in New Mexico. Many Jewish symbols can be found on cemetery headstones in Northern New Mexico, along side Catholic crosses.http://members.virtualtourist.com/m/p/m/d4efb/ Today, there are about 40,000 Mexican Jews, both Ashkenazi and Sephardi. Researchers and historians say that number would rise considerably if Anusim (or Crypto-Jews) were included in those estimates. Central, South America and Caribbean As in the American Southwest, in the department of Antioquia, Colombia, as well as in the greater Paisa region, many families also hold traditions and oral accounts of Jewish descent. In this population, Y chromosome genetic analysis has shown an origin of founders predominantly from "southern Spain but also suggest that a fraction came from northern Iberia and that some possibly had a Sephardic origin". bad link The Medellín tradition of the marranada, where a pig is slaughtered, butchered and consumed on the streets of every neighborhood each Christmas has been interpreted as an annual affirmation of the rejection of Jewish law. A safe haven destination for Sephardic Conversos during the Spanish Colony was Santa Cruz de la Sierra.“Farewell España, The World The Sephardim Remembered”, written by Howard Sachar In 1557 many Crypto-Jews joined Ñuflo de Chávez and were among the pioneers who founded the city.“History of the Jewish People”, written by Eli Birnbaum During the 16th century several Crypto-Jews that faced persecution from the Inquisition and local authorities in nearby Potosí, La Paz and La Plata also moved to Santa Cruz for it was the most isolated urban settlement and because the Inquisition did not bother the Conversos there"Storm Clouds over the Bolivian Refuge", written by Sherry Mangan for this frontier town was meant to be a buffer to the Portuguese and Guaraní raids that threatened the mines of Peru. Several of them settled in the city of Santa Cruz and its adjacent towns of Vallegrande, Postrervalle, Portachuelo, Terevinto, Pucarà, Bolivia, Cotoca and others.“Los Judíos de Vallegrande”, El Deber, written by Mario Rueda Peña, November 23, 1995 Several of the oldest Catholic families in Santa Cruz are in fact of Jewish origin; some traces of Judaic practices are still alive among them and have also influence the rest of the community. As recent as the 1920s, several families preserved seven-branched candle sticks and served dishes cooked with reminiscing kosher practices. It is still customary among certain old families to light candles on Friday at sunset and to mourn the deaths of dear relatives on the floor. After almost five centuries, some of the descendants of these families still acknowledge their Jewish origin, but practice Catholicism (in certain cases with some Jewish syncretism). Some Crypto-Jews established in the outskirts of San José, Costa Rica since the 16th century. They passed as Catholics in public and practiced their Jewish rituals in privacy. In the town of Itzkazú (modern day Escazú) some Crypto-Jewish families could not achieve total secrecy of their condition and locals started to associate their rituals and unintelligible prayers in Hebrew as witchcraft. Since then, Escazú has been known in Costarrican folklore as the ¨city of the witches¨. In Peru, conversos arrived at the time of the Spanish Conquest. At first, they had lived without restrictions because the Inquisition was not active in Peru at the beginning of the Viceroyalty. Then, with the advent of the Inquisition, New Christians began to be persecuted, and, in some cases, executed. In this period, these people were sometimes called "marranos", converts ("conversos"), and "cristianos nuevos" (New Christians) even if they had not been among the original converts from Judaism and had been reared as Catholics. The descendants of these Colonial Sephardic Jewish descent converts to Christianity settled mainly in the north of the Andes and of the high jungle of Peru, and they were assimilated to local people. In addition to these communities, Roman Catholic-professing communities who are descendants of Crypto-Jews are said to exist in the Dominican Republic, Cuba, Jamaica, Puerto Rico and in various other Spanish-speaking countries of South America, such as Argentina, Venezuela, Chile and Ecuador. From these communities comes the proverb, "Catholic by faith, Jewish by blood". All the above localities were former territories of either the Spanish or Portuguese Empires, where the Inquisition eventually followed and continued investigating Crypto-Jews who had settled there. The Inquisition endured longer in the colonies than it had in Spain itself. Famous Crypto-Jews *Dona Gracia Mendes Nasi was a 16th century international banker who created an escape network that saved thousands of Crypto-Jews from the Inquisition. She was also a patron of (Jewish) writers, and a diplomat on behalf of her people, who also attempted to start a modern state of Israel. *Luis de Carvajal was the governor of the state of Nuevo León, a northern Mexico province in which the restriction against immigration from conversos was relaxed in order to encourage migration to the peril-fraught frontier. He was responsible for bringing a significant group of crypto-Jewish conversos living in Portugal since the Expulsion of 1492. *Luis de Carvajal el Mozo, was the nephew of Jose Luis Carvajal y de la Cueva, the only crypto-Jew of the Spanish colonial era whose memoirs have been preserved. *Antonio Fernandez Carvajal was a Portuguese merchant in London; "like other Marranos in London, Carvajal prayed at the Catholic chapel of the Spanish ambassador, while simultaneously playing a leading role in the secret Jewish community, which met at the clandestine synagogue at Creechurch Lane." *Some scholars of Judaic studies believe that Miguel de Cervantes may have been a crypto-Jew or of crypto-Jewish descent. *Rodrigo Lopez, a converso who fled from Portugal to England and became physician to Queen Elizabeth I. See also *Anusim *Crypto-Christianity *Crypto-Paganism *Doctrine of mental reservation *Dönmeh *History of the Jews in Latin America *History of the Jews in the Netherlands *Jewish ethnic divisions *Jewish history *Kakure Kirishitan *Limpieza de sangre *Marrano *Morisco *Sephardic Jews in India *Taqiyya *Who Is A Jew? References * *Gitlitz, David. Secrecy and Deceit: The Religion of the Crypto-Jews, Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2002 External links *Resources > Medieval Jewish History > Expulsion from Spain and The Anusim The Jewish History Resource Center, Project of the Dinur Center for Research in Jewish History, The Hebrew University of Jerusalem *Donagraciaproject.org *The Story of Secret and Forcibly Converted Jews *Luis Carvajal's 400th Yartzheit *Society for Crypto Judaic Studies *Crypto Jews/Anusim Resources *Shavei Israel - a group tht helps our lost brethren return *Beth HaDerech - Returning to Judaism קטגוריה:יהדות